supergenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Conor
Conor is currently a student at Northern Secondary School, in Toronto. Pre-Story Conor was born and raised in Toronto. He had two loving parents, an older brother and sister, and eventually a younger brother and sister too. His family was average finantially, and status wise. They lived in a area of the big city that had a tight-knit community feel to it. He always felt at home with his family members and many friends from school and otherwise. Although his friends were like family to him, sometimes they teased him for always twitching. And how he would always be shocked when going down the slide, or when someone touched him after rubbing against a carpet. But still, even though he was a little odd, he fit in. He loved his happy life... Until it all ended one day, during a fateful Spring Break. Ability Origin (First time ability was used) Part One - Chapter Two Meanwhile, Conor walks along the streets of downtown. His big sister was supposed to meet him at the resturaunt she works at, but apparently she forgot. As he strolls down the sidewalk, quietly watching the other citizens minding their own business, he sees a group of men walking behind him. They all seem very big and strong, not to mention the way they talk to each other, like they're all the best one. And the way they are dressed, it scares Conor. Although he has been downtown by himself many times before, he's never encountered people like this. But he's scared of what they might be. Conor turns a corner, and then another. His fears are confirmed as the group of men follow his every move. He puts his head down and his hands in his pockets, and picks up his pace, hoping they will stop following him. But the men pursue, picking up speed. Conor, not paying attention to where he is going, turns into some dark, lonely streets. One man comes so close to him that Conor can hear his low voice, probably moking him. This scares Conor more, so he heads into a dark alleyway. There is no exit. The men block the only way out of the small street, and Conor backs up against a wall. The most intimidating man approaches him, and Conor guesses he is the leader. "Hey buddy, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." Says the leader. Conor whimpers. If only his sister had picked him up. "Not talking, eh?" The leader says. and his buddies approach Conor. He fears for the worst. He just hopes he survives. As the leader draws out a switch blade, something in Conor kicks in. His arms feel numb for a second, then go tingly. He notices the men baking away from him. But why? Suddenly, the dark alley is ablaze with a blue shimmering light as Conor reaches out to gesture to the men, but instead sends a bolt of electricty shooting off of his super-charged arm and into the ring leader. He is sent flying backwards, and the sound of burning and electricty meshes in the quiet night. The other men stare at Conor like he is some sort of freak, and they run of, one of them dragging their leader. Conor simply looks down at his now regular hands, which still have the random shock of electricty flowing through them. "Woah." He says. Second Time Conor is sitting on his bed, studying for science class. He reads in his head, "All conductors contain eletrcic charges which will move when an electric potential difference is applied across separate points on the material. This flow of charge is what is meant by electric current. In most materials, the direct current is proportional to the voltage, provided the temperature remains constant and the material remains in the same shape and state." He looks down at his hands again. Slowly, he turns them back and forth. Then he reads again. "Most familiar conductors are metallic. Copper is the most common material used for electrical wiring. Silver is the best conductor, but is expensive. Because it does not corrode, gold is used for high-quality surface-to-surface contacts. However, there are also many non-metallic conductors, including graphite, solutions of salts, and all plasmas. The-" Conor stops reading again. He stands up on his bed, and then jumps down onto the floor. He walks over to his desk, where a small lamp sits, lighting up the room alongside the main light. Slowly, Conor lifts his hand to lightbulb, so that his fingertips reach just about an inch from the glass. He closes his eyes, imagining electricity flowing from his hand into the bulb, and then he opens his eyes suddenly. A spark of electricty flashes through the air, into the bulb, which gets much brighter and then returns to its original lighting. Conor focuses again, and this time the spark holds for longer, revealing a thin line of blueish electricty arcing from his fingertips to the bulb. Conor looks shocked, and focuses his energy more. The spark gets stronger, and so does the bulb. He strains himself harder and harder, and the bulb get brighter and brighter, while the spark turns into more of a minature lightning bolt. Then suddenly, Conor flexes his hand and the bulb explodes, shattering glass everywhere. A burning smell wafts around the dark room, and Conor starts to freak out. "Wha- What the heck?" He says.